bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:KyburzCOR
Hi, welcome to BioShock Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Dr. J.S. Steinman page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Stigma-231 (Talk) 01:57, June 13, 2009 Regarding Citizens of Rapture It was indeed a difficult decision about your character article, as it was very well done. However... a few thoughts came into my head recently, and in short, there is a discrepancy about having both pages and categories of the same name. Both the page and the category are essentially the same, but serve a slightly different function. For characters, the category is necessary to have and is pretty much exhaustive; which is why your page was deleted. But, there are examples of using both to maximum effect. Basically, if we are to do both for characters, I will recover your previously deleted article under the name "Characters" as a page. I have to discuss them with someone else before action can be done, but I will let you know as soon as possible. [[User:BlueIsSupreme|'BlueIsSupreme']] 00:04, September 26, 2009 (UTC) Thought you might be interested... the new Characters page. [[User:BlueIsSupreme|'BlueIsSupreme']] 05:49, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Thanks... though, most of work came from your page. So in effect, your previous efforts were not wasted. [[User:BlueIsSupreme|'BlueIsSupreme']] 21:54, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Businesses Category The new category you made was a good call, and very useful. I intend to make full use of it. [[User:BlueIsSupreme|'BlueIsSupreme']] 05:50, October 14, 2009 (UTC) I was talking to Freezing Mike about this. Let me know if you have any thoughts. "I was just debating something similar in my head. Brands really should not have their own articles... they are just too insignificant, and the vast majority of them have either no actual location or no bearing on the story or the player's experience. However, businesses, such as Fontaine Futuristics, are actually (going to be) visitable areas, or have a role in the story. The examples you mentioned are good enough for their own pages, as they fit the above criteria. On a side note, categorizing businesses should have a similar distinction. If the page is about a visitable area, it should be categorized as a location. If it is a significant business (i.e. Ryan Industries) that is not visitable (yet), it should be tagged as a business. If it is both, it should be tagged as both." [[User:BlueIsSupreme|'BlueIsSupreme']] 20:39, October 14, 2009 (UTC) Yes, sounds like a good argument to me. The one thing that we need to do is make sure that something somewhere links to these businesses, so they do not become orphaned pages. Maybe a businesses page might be in order... [[User:BlueIsSupreme|'BlueIsSupreme']] 21:02, October 14, 2009 (UTC) As far as the page of businesses and brands go, I think it should be created. We need some page to link to all of the individual business and brands pages for them not to be orphaned. They can all be categorized with the businesses category. I am going to be busy working on the categories on this wiki in preparation for BioShock 2's release, so if you would like to take it upon yourself to make a page, I would encourage it. If you would like someone to collaborate with Freezing Mike has been very interested. [[User:BlueIsSupreme|'BlueIsSupreme']] 18:37, October 15, 2009 (UTC) In light of Blue's current activities, it'll be up to us to manage the tweaking. About the small time brands, do you think a joint page consisting of all brands would be in order? And would they be a seperate business or sold by one big company. Get back to me about this. Let me tell you this buddy, haha just kidding. In fact, I was and have always been pro minor detail. My only question was wether small brands should get a joint page, like you did. And wether Farmer's Market products could be seperate brands or belong to one big company. I'll play through it and jot down those small time brands, check in with ya later. Brands like Goodmorning Berries, First Class Apples and the like. Then thing is, the only thing we know about them are their names. Freezing Mike 18:57, October 15, 2009 (UTC)